If We Meet Again
by Cha-Cha-Cheesecake
Summary: A love triangle can end in the most unexpected of ways. / Songfic, Rin x Len x Miku love triangle / "I miss you even more now I'm crying by myself." / "You could never be misplaced; you belong wherever you go." / "I hate you so much; I hate myself."


**If We Meet Again**

Summary: A love triangle can end in the most unexpected of ways.

* * *

><p>Hey, where are you now?<p>

I miss you. You still haven't been answering my calls.I bet you're still with your friends… Well, that's all right. I'm sat on the couch, and I'll still be here when you get back. Even if it takes a thousand years.

Please come back soon. I'm lonely. I want to watch TV, but I won't. I want something to eat, but I won't make anything. I want to talk to somebody, but I won't. I'll just sit. I promise I'll be here when you come back.

Please, please, please come back to me. I just want you to hold me in your arms again.

But I suppose you'll be with her, instead. Well, that's okay. I suppose that I'll let you be with other girls, because as long as you keep coming back to me, that means I'm The One, right?

The sun's shining through the windows, stinging my eyes. I'm only crying because I have weak tear-ducts, and it hurts to stare at the sun, but I'm not moving until you come home. So if I look like I've been crying, I promise you that it's not because I don't want you. If anything, I miss you even more now that I'm crying by myself.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so confused, what's even going on? What's happened between us?<em>

_I don't know why I'm letting this go on… I should just end it between us. But I can't bear it - to watch your face crumple and the tears begin the flow. Making you sad hurts my head. I don't want to, but you just don't make me happy anymore._

_I just feel sad. Sad, and angry, and hurt._

_I'm waiting for her. Her, with the beautiful blonde hair and the crystal blue eyes._

_She's so beautiful. As she turns the corner, my heart melts. Immediately I run over to her, dwelling in the present, not the past. Her beautiful soft lips part slightly as I throw my arms around her, and I'm saying the same things that I said back then, when I first met the one who's waiting for me, the girl with the shiny teal hair and the matching eyes, with the kind smile and the sad, longing gaze._

"_You're the cutest girl I've ever known."_

"_You're daring and brave and unlike anybody else."_

_"You could never be misplaced; you belong wherever you go."_

"_You're strong, stronger than I have ever been, and so openly honest I could cry."_

"_Hey, come on… Please return my honest feelings."_

_"I know that it hurts, being in this sad situation. I want to leave her, I do. But I can't. If I tell her I don't love her anymore… If I see her face, I'll-!"_

_Sobs. Crying. Clinging to her jacket and lying across her chest, depending on her and her alone. Becoming one with her, hugging her and weeping into her hair because she's the most important person in my life. Wishing I could stay by her side, hoping and praying that this is the moment the happiness can return. I'm waiting for her to love me the way I love her. I'm waiting for her to see that I love her._

_Please, God, please let me be with her for longer. Please let me fall forever, knowing her hand is the one clasped in mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me, this other girl, what's she like? Tell me that she's prettier than me, that she's smarter, kinder, more loyal to you, more attached to you.<strong>

**Tell me she's more connected to you, so I can possibly forgive myself.**

**I've taken her away from you. I've let this poor girl go on for so long not knowing that you've been betraying her. It's my own fault; I should reject your feelings, but I can't help but feel the way I feel.**

**I'm drowning, reaching for the surface of our problems but being dragged down by our love every last time. I want to reach out and grasp the problem itself, throw it away, and let you sink under the waves for being so rotten to her.**

**At least tell her how you feel! At least tell her it's not working out! At least tell her about me! So we're not left in the dark anymore! So we can be with each other forever!**

**I hate you so much; Not as much as I hate myself. How can this be happening? How could things have ended up like this?**

**I want to scream, to yell in your ears the same things over and over again.**

**TELL HER YOU DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE!**

**TELL HER YOU LOVE ME INSTEAD!**

**TELL HER YOU'RE LEAVING HER!**

**TELL HER YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON HER FROM DAY ONE!**

**Tell her… Tell her…**

…**Tell her…**

**[ If We Meet Again / End ]**

A/N: This was written based off the song If We Meet Again (Mata Aetara), by Rin, Len and Miku. I didn't know what the song was about and I didn't have the lyrics to hand (I was on vacation and lacking internet) but I heard this song and I was instantly drawn to it. I don't even know why I had it downloaded but I found the song really sad-sounding and totally moving. So based off my interpretation of the song (and the odd word here and there like "kawaii", which I'm sure every otaku knows the meaning of), I created this fic. Sort of a drabble… I don't know.

Anyway, review if it suits your taste. I was going for a different kind of writing style than mah usual jazz, so if it sounds weird, sorry…

Also, even if you don't like the fic, AT LEAST CHECK OUT THE SONG. IT'S BEAUTIFUL. X3

Now that I've learnt it's actually about Miku singing about junk food and Len finding Rin adorable, while Rin's sorta religious or something and thinks that Len's physical touch is indecent in public… Maybe I'll make something out of that. Perhaps.


End file.
